wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue is a dark blue/navy coloured half breed, Wolf-Dog. At the start of the series, Blue is shown as Quent Yaiden's pet and aide in hunting wolves, believing, like her master, that wolves were to blame for the destruction of her home and family in Kyrios. She lives her life as a pet dog, unaware of her heritage and helps Quent hunt down every last wolf. Upon meeting Cheza her wolf blood is awakened. Unable to continue hunting down her own kind, she joins the pack in search of Paradise. Blue grows especially close to Hige and they end up falling in love, she also promises that she will follow him whatever happens, even if Paradise wouldn't accept her because she is a "half-breed" .Like Toboe, Blue is extremely fond and attached to Humans, having lived with one her whole life. After protecting Hige and Cheza, she is killed by Darcia. Hige dies by her side moments later. She is not seen after earth's regeneration. It is said that Blue may have been reborn in the new world as the kitten Toboe found on the street. However, this is uncertain. It is also assumed that she made it into Paradise but has not yet been found by Hige yet. Appearance As a human; Blue is a tall, slender, fairly young looking girl who appears as if she is in her late teens or early twenties. As her name implies, she has light blue eyes which might be a theory on how she got her name. Blue has a coffee coloured complexion, her hairstyle is short, messy and has a tomboy-ish air to it. She wears a long-sleeved, navy blue buttoned trenchcoat which has a matching belt (which possibly could be part of the coat itself) the collar of her coat sticks up. She wears matching thigh-length, navy blue heeled boots and a short, red-ish pink scarf. As a wolf-dog; she had very dark blue coloured fur and her same light blue eyes. While with Quent she wore a silver, metal studded collar. Personality At the start of the series, she seemed to only want to protect Quent and complete Quent's goals. Blue was extremely devoted and obedient to Quent and followed his commands without hesistation, even it if meant her own demise. She was even fairly laid-back as she often slept alot. She broke free of following Quent's orders once her inner-wolf had awakened when she had contact with Cheza. We learn that Blue (like Toboe) maintains an affection and a capability of bonding with humans, since she had once lived with a loving family. Like her wolf-dog-self, she is a fairly calm, level-headed individual. Though she seems laid-back she will become fiercely protective and angered if anyone endangers anyone close to her. She falls in love with Hige and even states, "The only thing that matters now is you, Hige....If I can be with you when the world ends, it'll be enough for me!" Trivia *In the Manga only, Darcia recruits Blue to help him open the door to Paradise with her blood. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Females